El amor se posó en tu ventana
by pasivo-agresivo
Summary: Básicamente Sakurai (weon otaku y un desastre socializando) lleno de dudas acerca de su futuro, enamorado de Aomine, medio deprimido porque sale con otro, pasando las tardes encerrado en su habitación viendo anime y comiendo helado, pizza y otras porquerías y que de no hacer deporte habría engordado y se habría convertido en hikikomori (pregúntenle a Akashi).
1. Felino

El titulo del fanfic es porque Aomine siempre entra a la habitanción de Sakurai por la ventana en plan 'romeo'...de hecho no se posa delicadamente, no se puede decir eso de un tipo musculoso de 1,90 que se _agarra_ al alfeizar como un gato a las cortinas O_Ó ... pero ya es tarde para cambiar el título...

Es mi primer fanfic. Perdónenme el OOC y alguna que otra falta de ortografía.

Primero es AoKise, pero luego será Aosaku. También habrá KagaKuro, KiKasa, MidoTaka...etc.

_Se lo dedico al gracioso que a las 5 de la mañana puso una cáscara de pipa en mi timbre, causando un interminable pitido que nos despertó a todos._

* * *

Sakurai suspiró mirando la hoja en blanco, no conseguía dibujar nada. "Demasiado absurdo" pensó. Dibujar manga era otra de sus aficiones aparte del baloncesto. A veces hacía bocetos de sus compañeros de equipo. De rente oyó un crujido de la ventana, levantó la vista y se sobresaltó violentamente golpeándose la rodilla con el escritorio...no todos los días te encuentras a un tipo aterrador de 1,92 metros estampado contra la ventana de tu habitación. Rápidamente abrió la ventana y Aomine cayó al suelo...un rato más esperando ahí afuera y habría caido en el jardín.  
—A-aomine-san, ¿e-estás bien?—dijo y se arrodilló al lado suyo. Esperaba que no se hubiera hecho daño.  
—Sí  
—Tendrías que haberme avisado.  
—No importa...-Se acercó al escrito de Sakurai, y éste se sonrojó.  
—¡A-aomine-san!, eso...  
—¿Soy yo?  
Sakurai asintió bajando la mirada.  
—Dibujas bien...Y que me ahora recuerdo...—dijo dándole una revista.-Quiero que dibujes a Mai-chan vestida con un disfraz de enfermera.  
Aomine se echó en la cama de Sakurai. Sakurai no tenía nada más que hacer, y se puso manos a la obra. Su relación con el as de Tōō había mejorado bastante. Al principio Aomine solía robarle algo de comida, luego empezó a pedirle que hiciera bentos, y solía irse a comer solo en algún sitio donde nadie le molestara. Empezó a comer acompañado de Sakurai-o más bien obligándolo-y a hablar, al principio, de cosas irrelevantes como los exámenes, las asignaturas y el baloncesto. Después Aomine comenzó a frecuentar la casa de Sakurai, pasaban juntos algunas horas. Aomine se echaba en su cama y se ponía a escuchar música en silencio, o hablar de cualquier cosa. Sakurai mientras dibujaba(o leía manga) y le entretenía escucharlo.  
—...pero Satsuki seguía seguía enojada, realmente no la entiendo, pero tampoco quería hacerle llorar, ¿sabes?...  
—Aomine-san, si te gustan las chicas de pechos gandes, ¿por qué no sales con Momoi-san?, eres muy cercano a ella...  
—Eso es imposible, jamás podría salir con ella. Sería como estar con mi propia hermana.  
Se quedaron en silencio. No era una silencio incómodo, extrañamente. Esa una de las razones por las que Aomine disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakurai. Sakurai no pareció molestarse con él por infiltrarse en su habitación-y en su cocina-y aceptó con naturalidad la situación. Después de algunos días le preguntó si no la molestaba, pero Sakurai dijo(debido a su timidez le tomó un buen rato)que no le molestaba en absoluto. Sakurai fue abandonando poco a poco su timidez y ahora parecía estar más a gusto con él.  
—Ya terminé—dijo mostrandole el dibujo.  
—Deberías dibujar mangas hentai—dijo, y Sakurai se sonrojó.  
Entró una brisa fria, y Sakurai fue a cerrar la ventana. Para Sakurai Aomine era como un gato callejero. Cuando lo veía comiendo se acercaba a robarle un poco de comida, entraba siempre por su ventana, iba y venía cuando le daba la gana...  
Aomine trepaba temerariamente el árbol de flores de cerezo que estaba en el jardín de Sakurai y saltaba hacia la ventana. Por eso Sakurai solía dejar la ventana abierta.  
—Aomine-san, ayer  
—...No tienes que seguir llamandome Aomine-san, llamame Daiki...  
—...¿D-daiki-san?  
—Tch, no tienes remedio...Por cierto, mis padres no están esta noche en casa.—dijo. Cuando ocurría eso, Aomine era demasiado vago para cocinar algo él mismo, así que cenaba en casa de Sakurai.  
—¿Qué quieres comer?  
—Curry.  
Mientras Sakurai cocinaba, Aomine estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la retransmisión de un partido de la NBA. Sakurai también dio de comer a su gato, Black Sun*. Después de cenar, Sakurai ayudó a Aomine con algunas asignaturas. Sakurai solía dibujar caricaturas para que Aomine comprendiera algunos conceptos. Cuando terminaron con química, Aomine se fue a echar la cama.  
—Daiki-san...todavía nos falta Literatura.  
—No molestes, me duele la cabeza...ya lo revisaré en casa.—dijo. Después de dormir un rato se fue.  
Sakurai, se sentía bastante cansado también, y tomó un baño antes de irse a dormir. Justo cuando terminó, el teléfono sonó.  
—Soy yo.—dijo ella. Decir "soy mamá" era lo menos apropiado.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas...¿qué tal los estudios?  
—Muy bien. Pero creo ya lo debes saber tú...—dijo. Su madre parecía saberlo todo. "Seguramente contrata a un detective privado o algo así" pensó Sakurai.  
—Te ingresaré una paga generosa si tus notas son buenas.  
—No hace falta...  
—¿Sabes algo de tu padre?  
—No, nunca llama.  
—Ya sabes como es él...  
—Sí.  
—¿No te gustaría que viniera un rato en la víspera de Navidad?  
—N-no, tendré mucho que estudiar, y ya había quedado con alguien...—dijo. Era mentira, pero sabía que su madre se lo había propuesto por educación. Era seguro que en la víspera de Navidad estaría ocupada con los preparativos para celebrar Navidad con su familia...Sakurai apartó ese pensamiento, no era momento de ponerse deprimido. Antes de despedirse ella le advirtió "No te metas en problemas". Sakurai se dilculpó varias veces y dijo que no lo haría.

Hacía unos meses tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse a una pandilla peligrosa, un grupo de adolescentes sedientos de violencia. Sakurai consiguió escapar de ellos rompiendo la ventana de una casa y entrando dentro. Pero al entrar tropezó y cayó sobre los cristales. Vió a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cocina de una casa ajena. Sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre, un trozo se le había clavado. Una mujer entró y al verlo gritó. Sakurai intentó levantarse, pero cayó inconsiente. La mujer llamó a la policía.

Sakurai tuvo que estar en el hospital, y allí fue interrogarlo Eikichi Satō. Satō era un policía con un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Tanto era así que cuando vio a Sakurai cara a cara empezó a analizarlo para imaginar qué clase de delincuente era. Ya había pasado años lidiándo con delicuentes juveniles, y esos años le había pasado factura. Su conclusión fue inmediata y empezó el interrogatorio, y fiel a su método, intentando buscar algún indicio de culpabilidad en todo lo que le decía Sakurai. Pero en ese momento llegó su superior. Le dijo que ya no hacía falta interrogar al chico que todo había sido una confusión. Satō suspiró resignado, y dejó en paz a Sakurai.  
Luego se enteró de que los padres de Sakurai habían facilitado todo para su hijo. Habló de inmediato con su superior, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

La madre de Sakurai lo esperaba en la entrada del hospital. Lo llevó a casa en coche. Ella estaba al volante y Sakurai estaba echado boca arriba, mirando el techo del auto.  
—No sabía que vendría...  
—Soy tu madre después de todo.—le recordó.  
—¿Y él...?  
—Tu padre no ha podido venir. Ya sabes que está muy ocupado.  
Sakurai no dijo nada. Lo sabía perfectamente. No quería hablar con él, pero esperaba verlo al menos. No era que lo quisiera, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía 8 años. No recordaba su rostro, sólo sentía curiosidad. Su madre le hizo algunas preguntas generales acerca de sus estudios, a las que respondió con monosílabos. Realmente no había mucho de que hablar. Ella no quería comprometerse demasiado, y Sakurai tampoco, porque sabía que sería una molestia. En silencio, miró la ventanilla del coche, el cielo se oscurecía, y cuando llegaron ya era de noche.  
—¿Te duele?—le preguntó refiriendose a las heridas.  
—Un poco.  
—Toma, creo que vendrá bien algo de dinero extra...  
—No lo necesito...—"No quiero tu dinero" era lo que tenía ganas de decir. Pero acabó aceptándolo. Se dejó caer en la cama agotado. Se quitó todo menos los boxers y se quedó pensativo. ¿Dinero?, sí ella era diseñadora de una empresa sueca, y su padre el dueño de una multinacional. Pero al fin y al cabo era un hijo ilegítimo. Ambos se conocieron cuando ya estaban cada uno casado. Huyendo de los problemas familiares, concibieron una especie de proyecto, compraron una casa en secreto, y allí criaron al hijo de ambos, Sakurai. Era como un escape a la monotomía de sus respectivas vidas y problemas. Cuando Sakurai tenía tres años, se dieron cuenta de que no podían seguir así. Decidieron retomar el rumbo llendo a terapias de pareja, enfrentándo por fin sus problemas. Dejaron de ser amantes, y consiguieron retomar el rumbo de sus vidas. El único cabo suelto era Sakurai: un hijo ilegítimo nacido por capricho. Ninguno quería hacerse cargo de él. Resolvieron dejar la casa a su nombre y pagarle una gran suma de dinero cada mes. Lo visitaban con regularidad, aunque a medida que pasaban los años, los encuentros se iban espaciando. Desde los 8 años, su padre dejó de verlo, y su madre lo visitaba dos veces al año: en su cumpleaños y en Navidad. Cuando estaba en su segundo año de secundaria, ella dejó de visitarlo y se limitaba a llamarlo por teléfono. Ambos seguían ingresando dinero en su cuenta bancaria. Pero Sakurai lo sabía perfectamente, y ellos se lo habían dejado claro: cundo cumpliera 18 se se las tendría arreglar solo.  
Sakurai aprendió a cocinar, limpiar, tejer, y muchas otras labores que le fueron de utilidad. Su personalidad atraía a los peores estudiantes que lo molestaban constantemente. Tras soportar toda clase de humillaciones en la secundaria baja, en la alta, parecía que ya le había dejado en paz, seguramente gracias a la influencia de su padre.

No tenía amigos. Se consolaba pensando en que estaba bien, estar solo lo hería ser fuerte, más fuerte que los demás, que no necesitaría nadie. Pero por otra parte moría de ganas por hablar con alguien, por hacer reír a alguien o que alguien le hiciera reír, o por lo menos quería un abrazo, de los que no había recibido desde hacía tiempo. Prefería darle mil rodeos al tema antes que admitir la verdad: se sentía solo.

—Ahora procederemos con un pequeño exámen sorpresa.—dijo el profesor. Se oyeron varias protestas por parte de los alumnos.—Ya llevamos dos semanas haciendo estos ejercicios, no debería haber muchas dificultades, y además no cuenta para la nota, sólo es para saber qué tal van.—les tranquilizó. A Aomine no demasiado. Al terminar no sabía realmente los cálculos que había hecho. Probablemente suspendería. Sakurai durante el exámen se veía bastante seguro. Quizá Satsuki tenía razón, debería estudiar más. ¡Qué estupidez!, no necesitaba tener unas calificaciones increíbles, sólo lo suficiente para aprobar. Momoi se negaba a ayudarlo y no había forma de convencerla porque ella lo conocía bien. En cambio siempre conseguía convencer a Sakurai de que le explicase todas las asignaturas.  
—Daiki-san, toma, creo que esto te servirá con biología.—dijo dándole un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes. Aomine murmuró 'gracias', no demasiado alto para que lo oyeran los demás pero lo suficientemente bajo para que lo escuchase Sakurai. Luego el de cabello castaño se volvió a sentar en su sitio.  
Aomine abrió el cuaderno, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver algunas caricaturas, y también por lo visto Sakurai había escrito algunos juegos de palabras para que fuera más fácil para Aomine aprenderse los nombres. Los chistes eran malísimos, pero le servían para recordar todo. También habían dibujos de estructuras microscópicas, como ribosomas, que estban dibujados con gran detalle y exactitud. Ese sí que era un don, incluso se podría decir casi a la altura de jugar bien al baloncesto. Aunque si había algo que le desesperaba de Sakurai era su falta de autoestima. "Al menos ahora tiene más confianza" pensó Aomine, no era que le importara demasiado, pero resultaba molesto escuchar 'lo siento' una y otra vez. En un principio Sakurai le pareció débil, incluso estúpido. Ese tipo de gente le molestaba, pero no sabía porqué Sakurai terminó agrandándole. No era irritante como Wakamatsu, o raro como Imayoshi, bueno, raro sí que era. Aunque Sakurai fuera su compañero de equipo no significaba que por eso intentaría llevarse bien con él o con el resto del equipo; se relacionaba con él era porque realmente le caía bien. Pero Aomine tenía su orgullo y por supuesto jamás se lo diría a Sakurai.

Cuando comenzó la práctica el único que faltaba era Aomine, como siempre. También faltaba Wakamatsu, lo cual era raro, porque desde que era capitán cumplía su deber sin falta (incluída la puntualidad). Se supone que tenían que avisarles de un partido amistoso que tendría contra Kaijo. Momoi estaba allí, y envió a Sakurai para que se lo dijese a Aomine. Wakamatsu había ayudado a hacer fotocopias a un profesor, llegó y no le hizo ninguna gracia.  
—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enviarlo a él?!—protestó.—¿Viste cómo me golpeó aquella vez?  
—No te preocupes, no le hará nada a Sakurai.  
—¡¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que dices?!, ¡¿porqué no fuiste tú?!  
—¿Qué problema hay?  
—¡Aomine es un bruto!  
—¡Ey!, sí, lo es, pero no es para tanto...  
—Iré a ver cómo está—dijo, pero ella lo detuvo.  
—No seas alarmista.—le dijo.—Y si él te pegó fue porque le caes mal, y ciertamente estuvo mal y fue muy infantil, pero tú tampoco dejas de provocarlo...  
—¿Y Sakurai?, siempre está robando su comida...  
—Sé que no te cae bien Aomine, pero no lo calientes, porque entonces él responderá.—se estaba cansando de aquella ridícula conversación. Ya habían hablado muchas veces del asunto.—Y como ya te dije a Sakurai-kun no le hará nada.  
—S-siento llegar tarde—dijo Sakurai corriendo hacia ellos. Al ver la expresión seria de Wakamatsu se preocupó.—¿O-ocurre algo?  
—¿Se lo dijiste?  
—Sí.  
—¿Estás seguro de que te escuchó?—dijo Wakamatsu.  
—Sí, aunque estaba un poco molesto porque lo desperté.  
—¿Ese bastardo estaba durmiendo en vez venir a la práctica?  
—L-lo siento, pero Daiki-san es así...—de repente se detuvo. ¿Porqué todos lo miraban tan raro?—L-lo siento, no pude convencerlo.  
—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó Wakamatsu sorprendido.  
—Que no pude convencer a Daiki-san...—Otra vez lo miraban de esa forma.  
—¿Oye desde cuándo-  
—Bien ya es hora de empezar la práctica, no podemos perder ni un minuto más.—cortó Momoi.  
—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Sakurai confundido.  
—No.—dijo ella sonriendo un poco.  
Al terminar la práctica, vio que ella le estaba esperando. Al parecer Aomine se había ido ya(aunque no estuvo en la práctica). Sakurai acompañó a Momoi a su casa.  
—¿Porqué todos me miraban de esa forma?  
—Porque llamaste a Dai-chan por su nombre.  
—B-bueno, él dijo que estaba bien si lo llamaba así.  
—¿Se está portando bien?  
—Sí. No es tan malo como parece.  
—Si te molesta, tú dímelo y le daré su merecido.—dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
—Ya hemos llegado.  
—Hasta mañana, Sakurai-kun.  
—Hasta mañana, Momoi-san.  
Momoi se sentía aliviada de que Aomine tuviera al menos un amigo en Tōō. No era bueno que una persona se aislara por completo. Él y ella eran más bien como hermanos, pero Aomine necesitaba a un amigo a su lado. Y Sakurai en su opinión era la mejor opción. Lo que diferenciaba a Sakurai de la mayoría de personas a las que había conocido hasta ahora eran dos: era muy comprensivo, no solía juzgar a las personas sin conocer sus motivos; y tenía mucha paciencia, la última era una cualidad esencial para soportar los caprichos y ocasionales pataletas de Aomine. Estaba segura de que se llevarían bien.

Cuando llegaron a casa Sakurai se puso inmediatamente a hornear las galletas de guindilla y chocolate a las que Aomine se había vuelto un adicto. Vieron algunos capítulos de Kamen Rider Black. A Sakurai le encantaba las series tokusatsu. Y aunque era de los 80, pasaron un buen rato. Aomine hacía algún comentario cómico sobre los ridículos monstruos que aparecían, y Sakurai se reía a carcajadas. Cuando se fue, Sakurai se puso a lavar los platos. Al menos durante unas horas no se había sentido solo, se había divertido. Había concertado una entrevista de trabajo a medio tiempo, y se sentía un poco más optimista. El tema del dinero aún le preocupaba. El próximo año se cerraría el grifo, y aunque había empezado a ahorrar desde mucho antes, su propio futuro le desconcertaba. No sabía que era lo que realmente quería hacer, ¿dibujar manga?, ni se planteaba el baloncesto, porque viendo a la Kiseki no Sedai, sabía que estaban a otro nivel. Y aunque dibujaba bien no tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo para escribir un buen guión. Podría buscar algo con lo que ganara dinero seguro, algo como ser médico, o abogado, o ingeniero...pero ¿conseguiría costearse la universidad?, ¿y si no salía bien?, no estaba para tirar el dinero. Y lo más importante, ¿le gustaría?, desde luego no quería trabajar en algo que detestaba...

* * *

*Kamen Rider Black: búsquenlo en wikipedia e_é pero básicamente trata de un enmascarado que debe salvar el mundo, es una las series tokusatsu más famosas. Aún no la he terminado, pero creo que esta bastante bien para pasar el rato, además que al ser una serie vieja hay bastantes cosas que dan risa como los monstrous que aparecen: Abeja-Mutante, Nautilus-mutante, etc.

*Black Sun: es Minami Kotaro, el protagonista, el y su hermano estaban destinados a convertirse en Reyes del Siglo (uno peleando por el bien y el otro por el mal).

Lo siento si el capítulo es muy corto. Sólo que hoy no estoy de buen humor. Odio a mi profesor de dibujo artístico ¬¬ por varias razones (como por ejemplo el que sea taaan superficial, y a veces me pregunto cuál es su idea de 'arte')


	2. El escuadrón de las criadas

En cuanto llegó a casa se puso a rebuscar en la cocina algo para comer. Estuvo un rato jugando un morpg, mientras se atiborraba de galletas de chocolate. Después se cansó, y se quedó mirando la pantalla luminosa. Se limpió las migas que tenía en la camiseta, y se puso a ver hentai. Se echó sobre la cama para terminar el asunto ahí abajo. Pensó también en Aomine. Se consideraba a sí mismo heterosexual, pero había empezado a dudarlo desde hacía tiempo. Se enamoró de Aomine. Le atraían muchas cosas de él: era un jugador increíble, algo descarado, holgazán, le gusta su personalidad, a pesar de sus 'defectos'. Y así habría sido sólo un amor platónico, pero su atracción no era sólo espiritual, también era física, no sólo quería abrazarlo, besarlo, también quería otras cosas...pero entonces se ponía delante una barrera. Su timidez era un estorbo, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentirse al borde de un ataque de pánico cuando alguien se acercaba a preguntarle algo o a hablar con él. Él mismo sentía cómo su corazón latía tan rápido, como un animalito acechado por su depredador. Su autoestima era algo que oscilaba, era cambiante, de un momento a otro estaba lleno de confianza en si mismo y de repente su ego se desinflaba como un soufflé. No podía evitar ver a Aomine arriba, como el sol, y él como Ícaro, con sus alas cuya cera se derretiría si se acercaba demasiado, culminando en una trágica muerte. Lo de morir era una exageración, pero no quería ser herido de todas maneras.  
¿Por qué Aomine?, habría sido más fácil enamorarse de Wakamatsu que había sido tan amable desde el principio, o Imayoshi, igual de cortéz, aunque algo más aterrador, pero así fue. Alguien te puede tratar como una mierda y aún así tú seguirás hechizado por su mirada. A Sakurai ya le había ocurrido una vez, con una chica. No es que eso lo dejara traumatizado, después se había enamorado de otras, pero Aomine era diferente. En primer lugar era un hombre, y en segundo lugar y lo más importante: Aomine nunca pretendió ser amable. 'Coordialidad' no está en su vocabulario, él se comportó con Sakurai de forma natural, sin tapujos. Cierto es que al principio, Sakurai estaba completamente desconcertado, pero fue conociéndolo más y comprendiéndolo. Sakurai no es amigo de los prejuicios, él empatiza con los demás, comprende sus emociones, como cuando sus senpais lloraron tras la victoria de Seirin. Por eso consiguió aprender más de Aomine, quizás no lo conocía tanto como sus ex-compañeros de Teiko, pero no le importaba. No era algo por lo que sintiera obligado, era algo que realmente quería, quería saber más de Aomine, porque lo amaba.  
Ojalá todo no fuera tan complicado.

Y fue precisamente su amado Aomine-que estaba saliendo de la sala de profesores-el que le dió accidentalmente un portazo en la cara él cuando iba a entrar.  
—Mierda...—murmuró.  
—¡E-eso duele!—protestó Sakurai sujetándose la nariz.  
—¡Ya lo sé!, ¡ni que lo hubiera hecho a posta!, tch...—dijo Aomine.—Déjame ver...—pero Sakurai no dejaba que le quitara la mano.—¡Oye, quita!  
Sakurai quitó la mano. Le estaba sangrando la nariz. Sakurai sacó torpemente de los suyos un pañuelo, que se le cayó al suelo. Aomine suspiró y lo recogió. Se lo puso en los orificios nasales, y le sujetó la nariz, de acuerdo con las maniobras de primeros auxilios que les habían enseñado.  
—Echa cabeza hacia atrás.—le dijo. Y Sakurai obedeció. Seguía mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. A pesar de todo, Aomine reconocía que era adorable en cierto modo.—Oye, no te muevas.—dijo y le sujetó la cabeza. Sakurai hizo un ademán de protestar, pero no dijo nada más.  
—¡Dai-chan!~ —saludóo Momoi empujando a Aomine, su cara se inclinó sobre la de Sakurai y no hace falta explicar lo que pasó.  
Ambos se alejaron, Aomine se puso a discutir con Momoi mientras Sakurai estaba a un lado rojo como un tomate.  
Sakurai el resto del día se sintió eufórico. Probablemente eso era lo más cerca que iba a estar jamás de Aomine. Cuando fue su trabajo de lavaplatos, lo hizo todo de buen humor y tarareando-por razones desconocidas-el opening de Sailor Moon.  
En las entrevistas no le fue muy bien, tartamudeaba al hablar y se ponía muy nervioso. Lavar platos era un trabajo mal pagado, pero era el único en donde lo habían aceptado. Trabajaba en un restaurante que probablemente no pasaría una inspección de sanidad ni en broma y su jefe...por decirlo de alguna manera no ayudaba en nada a crear un buen ambiente laboral. A Sakurai sentía un gran desánimo en cuanto veía que era la hora de ir a trabajar. Pero aquel día Aomine lo había besado, y ni siquiera le importó cuando su jefe le echó la bronca por tardarse tanto.

Cuando volvió a casa se asustó por unos momentos al ver que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida. Pero era Aomine, que había entrado por la ventana. Estaba echado escuchando música.  
—¿Dónde estabas?  
—Trabajando.—dijo dejando su mochila en el suelo.  
—¿Trabajando?, ¿desde cuándo?  
—Sí, desde hace tres días lavando platos.  
—Suena terriblemente aburrido.  
—No cuando escuchas música.—dijo sonriendo un poco. Aomine siempre tenía la sensación de que la sonrisa de Sakurai era cálida, acogedora, como invitación a acercarse. A diferencia de él mismo, que su sonrisa generalmente era arrogante y alejaba a la gente. Pero sus amigos más cercanos habían visto su sonrisa cálida, incluso Sakurai. Era una sonrisa que mostraba sólo con las personas que conseguían hacerse un espacio en su corazón. Aomine se dio cuenta de que pasaba lo mismo con Sakurai. Sakurai era demasiado tímido, y lo mismo que él, sólo mostraba esa sonrisa con las personas cercanas a él. Si en vez de estar con esa expresión sumisa. sonriera más a menudo, la gente se acercaría más a él. Él y Sakurai era distintos, pero habían ciertas cosas en las que se parecían, y de alguna manera se comprendían el uno al otro, sin llegar a admitirlo, uno por timidez y el otro por orgullo. De alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en él.  
Sakurai se sentó en el escritorio a continuar con su storyboard.  
—Oye, Ryou. Tengo algo que decirte.  
—¿Qué pasa?—dijo volteándose.  
—Yo...—Aomine estaba serio.—Estoy empezando a salir con alguien.  
Eso dolió. Pero Sakurai mantuvo la calma. ¿Qué más podía hacer?  
—¿Quién es ella?  
—Más bien él...  
Dolía más todavía.  
—Es Kise Ryota. Ya sabes, el as de Kaijo.  
Olviden todo anterior. Ese fue el definitivo.  
—Q-qué bien...  
—Supongo que debe sorprenderte...—dijo nervioso, algo que no era normal en él.  
—Sí...bueno no imaginé que eras...  
—Sí...  
—P-pero yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.—se apresuró a decir Sakurai.—L-lo siento, n-no amigos, sino compañeros...o bueno...  
—¿Otra vez con eso?, ya te he dicho que sí, somos amigos...—Aomine se sentía completamente estúpido diciendo algo tan incómodo. Ese tipo de cosas íntimas no eran su fuerte y de alguna forma acababa hablando de ellas Sakurai, ¿porqué de alguna forma acaba abriéndole un poco su corazón?. Aunque él mismo supo de inmediato la respuesta. Sencillamente Sakurai era confiable y discreto. Era amable y comprensivo. Y realmente quería que Kise lo conociera.  
—Escucha, eres...—Aomine tomó aire antes de continuar.—Esto es muy cursi, pero eres así que lo diré: eres mi mejor amigo.—eso fue suficiente para que Sakurai se quedara perplejo y Aomine deseara que la tierra se lo tragase por haber dicho algo tan asquerosamente empalagoso.—¿Qué te parecería si dentro de unos días viniera Kise?  
—Sería genial.—dijo. Aomine había dicho algo tan vergonzoso, y era porque era algo importante para él, y Sakurai no pensaba fallarle.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Durante las clases estuvo en las nubes más de lo habitual. Incluso se fue en medio del entrenamiento a la enfermería alegando que se sentía mal. Momoi estaba preocupada. Había visto a Sakurai deprimido todo el día, fue allí también a ver cómo estaba. Por suerte, la mujer que atendía se había ido a tomar un descanso después de que Sakurai se acostara en una de las camas, dejándoles algo de intimidad.  
—Sakurai-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?  
—¿Eh?...bien...creo...  
Momoi tuvo que tener extrema paciencia y consiguió convencerlo para que le contara que es lo que le pasaba. Los hombres no suelen llorar delante de otros, es casi una cuestión de orgullo, y eso Momoi lo sabía bien. Pero Sakurai sintió suficiente confianza en Momoi para llorar delante de ella. Momoi se sorprendió al saber que él estaba enamorado de Aomine, y lo que le había dicho.  
—No tienes que disculparte por lo que sientes.  
Sakurai se limpió las lágrimas.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer con lo de Kise?  
—No puedo fallarle a Daiki-san.  
—Pero Kise estará allí...  
—Tienes razón...bueno yo...no sé cómo comportarme con otros...no tengo problemas si es Daiki-san, Wakamatsu-san o Imayoshi-senpai.—dijo pensativo.—No hay problema si es gente que conozco, pero Kise-san...no sé, ¿y si le caigo mal?...  
Momoi realmente tampoco conocía demasiado a Sakurai. Sólo superficialmente. Habían hablado algunas veces, y Aomine también le había hablado de él. A primera vista parecía un buen chico, pero no se fiaba de las apariencias cuando se trataba de Aomine, y gente cercana a ella como Kise. Si sólo fuera amistad como había sido hasta el momento no habría problemas, pero sabiendo que Sakurai estaba enamorado...y además recordó que él detestaba perder.  
—¿Porqué no me dejas que te ayude?  
—¿Con Kise-san? m-muchas gracias...no lo conozco mucho, me vendría bien si me contaras sobre él. No sé como abordarlo.  
—Él es bastante alegre y extrovertido. Es fácil hablarle...pero me refería a otro tipo de ayuda...  
Sakurai la miró desconcertado.  
—Conosco bien a Ki-chan, quiero ayudarte, sólo tenemos que-  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—Pensé que-  
—¿Cómo iba a hacer algo como eso?—Sakurai la miró, herido por el hecho de que ella hubiera pensado que había maquinado algo contra Kise.—Yo...he odiado a muchas personas que molestaban...deseaba hacerles daño también y alguna vez lo hice, pero me di cuenta de que así me volvía igual que ellos. Odiar es cansado, pasas noches sin dormir, porque te molesta la existencia de una o más personas y no puedes pensar en nada más...es demasiado doloroso y cansado estar así.  
Momoi bajó la mirada por unos momento.  
—Además.—continuó.—¿Cómo podría odiar a Kise-san?, ni siquiera lo conozco, sólo porque no he sido correspondido, no puedes elegir de quién te enamoras. Yo podría haber amado a Wakamatsu-san o a Imayoshi-senpai, pero no fue así. Kise-san también pudo haberse enamorado de otro. Y lo mismo Daiki-san.  
—Lo siento. Es sólo que he pasado tanto tiempo rodeada de tipos infantiles y estúpidos que había olvidado que existían los chicos maduros.—dijo sonriendo.—Espero que me perdones, Sakurai-kun. Sólo me preocupaba que algo le pasara a Dai-chan y a Ki-chan, lo siento, no debí dudar de tí...  
—Está bien. Sé que Daiki-san es como un hermano para tí. Y yo no podría verlo triste...  
—Lo sé...

Antes de abrir la puerta, Sakurai tuvo un mal presentimiento. En cuanto entró se quedó perplejo. El hombre estaba muy tranquilo, sentado en el sofá. Tenía su cigarrillo a medias, prueba de que no debía haber llegado hace mucho. Teniendo en cuenta lo insistente que era, seguramente había estado vigilándolo bastante tiempo. Había venido a la hora justa, para no esperar demasiado, porque Eikichi Satō no era un hombre al que le gustara esperar.  
—Sakurai-kun, siéntate.  
El nerviosismo de Sakurai era visible. Él había estado acosándolo con llamadas, cada vez más espaciadas, y pensó que ya no volvería a saber más. Pero se equivocó.  
—¿Qué quiere?  
—Sólo que te calles un rato y me escuches.  
Dejó el cigarrillo apoyado sobre una de las figuras de porcelana que estaba sobre la mesa.  
—No me gusta nada los chicos como tú. Vas por ahí con tu cara de mosquita muerta, pero luego apuñalas por las espalda-  
—Y-yo no-  
—Cállate. En los años que llevo tratando con niñatos como tú he ganado bastante experiencia. Me las sé todas. Esa mujer tenía todo el derecho a denunciarte, y tú tendrías que haber pasado unas cuantas semanas de trabajo comunitario, te habría venido bien.—aunque parecía tranquilo, Sakurai notaba la rabia creciente en su tono de voz.—Pero claro, tú tenía a papi y a mami para sacarte de esa. Sólo bastó con soltar unos billetes. Claro no importa porque papá y mamá tienen mucho dinero, ¿verdad?  
Sakurai tragó saliva. Así que lo sabía. Sabía quiénes eran sus padres. Estaba en graves problemas.  
—No. No te importó entrar a ese sucio bloque de apartamentos a robar a gente de bien, claro como vives en esta casa tan bonita no sabes cómo viven los demás, trabajando con el sudor de su frente.  
—No, te equivocas, ¡en primer lugar yo no estaba robando!—tuvo el valor de decirlo.  
—¡¿No te dicho que te calles?!—dijo levantándose de golpe. Empujó a Sakurai al suelo. Le agarró del cabello obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y lo pateó.  
—¡MÍRAME!—había perdido por completo la calma y la compostura. Sakurai empezó a sentir verdadero terror.—¡Escúcha basura, estoy más que seguro que esa no fue la primera ni la útima vez que has ido por ahí robando!.  
Por momento de detuvo.  
—Así que dime, ¿quienes son papá y mamá?  
No, después de todo no lo sabía. Se lo iba a sacar a la fuerza.  
—¿Me escuchas?  
Pero Sakurai estaba abstraído, tenía que pensar algo rápido. De repente un agudo dolor le hizo reaccionar. Su grito fue ahogado por Eikichi que le tapó la boca. Le había quemado con cigarrillo en el brazo.  
—Será mejor que empieces a hablar. ¿Crees que no lo descubriré de todas formas?, imaginate dentro unas semanas, los periódicos con tu padre en la portada. Un hijo ilegítimo de un respetadísimo empresario, a la prensa le encantará. Tu papi es un señor importante, por eso no he podido sacar nada—dijo soltándolo y encendiendo un cigarrillo.—pero estas cosas toman su tiempo. Tarde o temprano...—su mirada y voz cambiaron. Hace un momento fue como un arrebato pasional, una furia explosiva. Pero ahora estaba sereno, su mirada era fría. Era un hombre realmente peligroso. Era distinto a como lo conoció aquel día en el hospital. Fueron sólo unas tres horas de interrogatorio, pero Sakurai lo notó. Estaba su enojo, su furia, su inestabilidad, tan predecible igual que hace unos momentos. Pero ahora pensaba con claridad, era perfectamente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. Era peligroso.  
Sakurai empezó a temblar y a sudar. Aquel hombre era capaz de matar sin dudar.  
—¿Qué me dices?.—dijo sacando un revólver. Le apuntó a la frente.—Empieza ahora.—Pero sonó su teléfono móvil. Tenía a Sakurai agarrado del brazo, lo sujetaba tan fuerte que pensó que se rompería, clavando sus uñas en su carne. Y estaba demasiado asustado para moverse.— Parece que hoy no podrá ser. No importa. Sé que vives solo, así que tenemos mucho tiempo.  
Aún después de que se fuera Sakurai seguía en el suelo intentando calmar su respiración agitada. Sentía como si la carne de su garganta se expandiera impidiéndole respirar.

Después de terminar la Winter Cup, y habiendo solucionado casi todas sus diferencias, la Kiseki no Sedai se volvió a reunir varias veces. El hecho de que estuvieran en equipos distintos no cambio que se pudieran volver a llevar bien. Ocasionalmente quedaban juntos para comer, o ir al cine, o a jugar baloncesto. Y precisamente en esos momentos Akashi les propuso al resto reunirse para jugar baloncesto callejero. Y también podían traer a quien quisieran.  
—Sólo no traigan demasiada gente. máximo dos, sino no podremos organizar los equipos.—les advirtió.  
—OK, entonces traeré a senpai~  
—Supongo que Kagami-kun querrá venir...  
—¿Traerás a tu novio también, Midorimacchi?  
Midorima se sonrojo y lo miró molesto. Eso era un 'sí'.  
—Y supongo que Aominecchi traerá a Momoicchi...  
—¿Qué?, no, ella ya viene por cuenta propia...traeré a Ryou.  
—¿Ryou?, ¿el chico del que me hablaste?  
—Sí, él.  
Kise se sintió preocupado. Lo recordaba también del partido, disculpándose. Si Aomine hubiera dicho 'Sí, ese', pero no, había dicho 'Sí, él'. Sí, se sentía un poco celoso.  
—Entonces quedamos el sábado en el parque a las 6 de la tarde. No lo olviden.  
Luego él y Aomine fueron a casa de Kise. Hablaron un rato en su cuarto, y luego tuvieron sexo. Se quedaron echados en la cama conversando.  
—Nee, Aominecchi. Mañana no tengo nada en la agenda. Tengo todo el día libre...así que antes del partido podemos tener la mañana para nosotros...—dijo en tono insinuante. Le había costado bastante convencer a su manager.  
—Me parece genial.—Entonces se acordó de la reunión. Llamó de inmediato a Sakurai, pero no contestaba.  
Los siguientes dos días Sakurai no vino. Aomine no tuvo tiempo para pasar por su casa, su novio quería tener el 100% de su atención. Pero el viernes por la noche contestó al móvil. Dijo que había tenido un accidente montando en bicicleta, pero que estaba bien y podría ir. Aomine intentó saber más, pero Sakurai no quería hablar más del asunto, y lo dejó en paz.  
Cuando llegó al parque Sakurai había arreglado su aspecto lo mejor posible. No le gustaba que la ente lo compadeciera, y tampoco quería preocupar a nadie, no quería ser un estorbo. Detestaba la idea de que alguien no lo vera como una persona, sino como una muñeca rota. Le molestaba no ser capaz de expresarse con facilidad, su naturaleza tímida casi siempre estaba allí. Excepto en los partidos, con la adrenalina y la emoción del momento, olvidaba todo y se sentía fuerte.  
Aún era visible la mancha violeta en su ojo derecho, las quemaduras de cigarrillo las cubrió con una venda. También tenía marcas de los golpes en el abdomen, pero era bastante obvio que no las podrían ver.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—S-sí. No es nada.  
Pero habían otras secuelas de las que Sakurai mismo no se había percatado. Secuelas psicológicas. Tenía ojeras de haber dormido bien y los ojos rojos después de haber tenido pesadillas que no recordaba a la mañana siguiente pero que estaban relacionadas con el incidente. Su padre se había encargado de Eikichi Sato con una cuantas llamadas por teléfono, y su madre cambió las cerraduras. Pero Sakurai aún no acababa de sentirse seguro en su propia casa.  
Aomine seguía preocupado. No insistía, porque él no era ese tipo de persona. Sabía que la gente necesitaba estar sola a veces, tener espacio para respirar. Pero Sakurai no se veía nada bien.  
Organizaron los equipos. No jugaron Sakurai, ni Momoi .Sakurai se sentía incómodo ante ellos. La KnS era imponente, y se sentía intimidado, él que era un animal casero.  
—¿No vas a jugar?—le pregunto Kise.  
Sakurai negó tímidamente con la cabeza.  
Después de jugar un rato, Kise y Aomine se sentaron en un banco, cercano a donde estaban sentados Sakurai y Momoi. Kise y Aomine empezaron a comerse a besos. Aomine lo detuvo un momento, tenía sed. Los otros también habían terminado de jugar y también estaba cansados y sedientos. Sakurai se ofreció a comprar la bebida. Entre todo empezaron a recolectar el dinero que tenían. Por último se acercó a Aomine a coger lo que faltaba. Kise dispuesto a 'marcar territorio' succionó el cuello de Aomine para dejarle una marca, mientras éste le daba el dinero. Sakurai apartó la mirada incómodo y se alejó hacia la máquina de bebidas. Momoi que había observado la escena, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Porque ella sabía lo que Sakurai sentía en esos momentos. A ella también le dolió al principio, cuando Kuroko empezó a salir con Kagami. Pero otra cosa era meter lengua delante de otro, y sentía los ojos llorosos. Se acercó a Aomine, y le dio una bofetada. Aomine se quedo de piedra sin saber porqué lo había golpeado. Y miró a Kise, que estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Momoi. 'Voy a ayudar a Sakurai' y fue a la máquina de bebidas.  
Los otros también estaban sorprendidos. 'Yo también' dijo Takao que sentía curiosidad, así que siguió a Momoi.  
—¿P-porqué hiciste eso?—preguntó Sakurai que había visto todo desde allí.  
—No importa. Le tendría que haberle pegado al otro.—dijo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sakurai la abrazó.  
—¿Porqué lloras?  
—¿Cómo que porqué?, estoy llorando en tu lugar, tonto...  
—P-preferiría que no lo hicieras, porque yo sino yo también-  
—Parece que molesto, ¿verdad?—dijo Takao nervioso.  
—¿Takao-san?  
—No.—dijo Momoi secándose las lágrimas.  
—Vine a ayudar~ —dijo cargando una parte de las bebidas.—Mm...así que te gusta Aomine...  
—S-s n-no...  
—¿Sí o no? Puedes confiar en mí.—dijo. Se veía que hablaba en serio.—No se lo diré a nadie.  
—Sí.  
—Tienes mi apoyo.  
—¿Y porqué tan de repente?—preguntó Momoi.  
—Yo también entiendo, más o menos. Estoy saliendo con Shin-chan, y la primera reunión que tuve con ellos también me sentía fuera de lugar. Pero ahora estoy como pez en el agua~  
—¿En serio?  
—¿Saben quién pegó chicles en los sitios de todos(Akashi incluido) en la última reunión?  
—NO.—dijo horrorizada.  
—Moi~ Pero esto es top secret, así que ni una palabra, ¿sí?  
—Sí, sí. Pero no me puedo creer...qué descaro el tuyo.  
—Di lo que quieras, Momo-chan, pero la mayoría se lo merece por arrogantes.  
—En eso tienes razón.  
—Así que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, Ri-chan.  
—¿Ri-chan?  
—Sip, así te llamarás de ahora en adelante.  
—Suena, lindo.—dijo Momoi.  
—Ya sé, pon la mano delante, Ri-chan. Tú también, Momo-chan.  
—Nosotros somos el escuadrón anti-Kisekinosedai+Kagami. Nosotros los castigaremos cuando se porten mal—dijo guiñando un ojo.  
A lo lejos, los demás seguían sedientos y esperando las bebidas.  
—¿Qué están haciendo?, ¿porque juntan las manos?—preguntó Aomine.  
—¿Es una especie de ritual satánico, Midorimacchi?  
—¿Porque me preguntas a mí?  
—Tú eres el de los horóscopos y la magia.  
—No tengo ni idea.  
Después de juntar las manos, se repartieron las bebidas que iban a llevar.  
—Detengámonos un rato, me siento cansado.  
—Pero los demás nos esperan...—recordó Sakurai.  
—¡Que se jodan los demás!—dijo Momoi en un arrebato.—¡No somos sus criadas!—Abrió la bebida de Aomine y se la ofreció a Sakurai.  
—Eso es de Daiki...  
—Qué más da, es un tonto.—dijo abriéndo la bebida de Kise y bebiéndose hasta la mitad.  
Sakurai bebió unos sorbos. Al fin y al cabo ya estaba abierta.  
—Es una pena que Kasamatsu no esté aquí para el juramento.—dijo Takao.  
—¿Y porqué incluiste a Kagami-san en el grupo de la KnS?  
—Porque también puede entrar a la zona.  
—Pero él no es como los otros.  
—Si se porta bien, no pasará nada.—dijo levantándose.  
Cuando llegaron llovieron protestas.  
—¿Porqué tardaron tanto?, ¿qué estaban haciendo?—inquirió Kagami.  
—Satsuki, ¿Porqué te has bebido lo mío y lo de Kise?, oye me estás esc—  
Pero de repente notaron que de los tres(o por lo menos de Takao y Momoi) provenía un aura asesina. Y los demás sintiéndola tampoco dijeron nada más.  
Aomine se alejó con Sakurai para hablar a solas.  
—Ya he tenido sufiente con que a Satsuki le haya bajado la regla, así que tú por lo menos dime qué fue lo que te pasó.  
—¿Te acuerdas de Eikichi Sato?  
—Sí, me lo contaste...  
—E-entró en mi casa.—dijo casi tartamudeando. Ya imaginaba cómo reaccionaría Aomine.  
—¿QUEEEÉ?, ¡¿Se porque no me dijiste antes, idiota?!  
—P-precisamente por esto...  
Aomine tomó un respiro. Sakurai ya estaba bastante asustado. Cuando habló de Sato temblaba, ni siquiera él mismo se daba cuenta.  
—Te vas quedar en mi casa. Por lo menos unos días. Sin protestar. Y no me vuelvas a ocultar nada, estúpido.—dijo y chasqueó la lengua molesto. Aomine habría querido agregar 'No te imaginas cuán preocupado estaba' y abrazarlo, pero él no era ese tipo de persona. Y Sakurai lo sabía.  
Luego Momoi, Takao y Sakurai se sentaron al lado de Kasamatsu, y hablaron bastante. Incluso Sakurai perdió por unos momentos su timidez. Aomine sonrió al ver eso.  
—¿Qué miras, Aominecchi?  
—Nada.  
—¿Miras a Sakurai-san?  
Aomine suspiró y se volteó hacia su novio.  
—No puedo creer que hicieras eso delante de Ryou.  
—Estaba celoso. Ya lo admití, ¿contento?  
—No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo puedes estar celoso?, ¿no confías en mí?  
—Confío en tí. No en él.  
—¿Qué opinas de Ryou?  
—Sinceramente...es más tímido de lo que imaginaba. No le hablado a nadie en toda la tarde, excepto a Momoicchi...y ahora a Takaocchi y a senpai.  
—Verás...—le dijo Aomine.—Sakurai es un animalito que esta a gusto en la oscuridad de su madrigera, es decir su habitación con sus figuritas y posters de anime, sus mangas, su conexión a internet, su tableta digital para dibujar...Se pasa casi todas las tardes encerrado, alejado del contacto humano directo, viendo anime o construyendo maquetas, o masturbándose mientras ve hentai o yuri o yaoi...  
—¿Y eso último?  
—Fue una vergonzosa casualidad, entré a su habitación sin avisar...Escucha, Kise, ya te advierto que Sakurai es muy friki. A veces lo encuentro viendo una serie de niñas con trajes de color pastel, con corazoncitos y estrellitas, y otras está leyendo un manga de vísceras desparramadas y tortura. Tú y él son muy distintos. El no es un animal sociable  
—Por lo que me cuentas tiene una personalidad retorcida.  
Aomine soltó una carcajada. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Cuando conoces poco a poco a alguien vas asimilando todos los aspectos de su personalidad. Tienes una idea global de cómo es esa persona, sus virtudes y defectos. Conociendo sólo una parte cualquiera puede sacar conclusiones erróneas.  
—No, Ryou no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca. Olvidate de sus pecualiares gustos...  
—Pues va a ser difícil...  
—¿Te acuerdas de aquel chico cuyos padres le dejaban comer toda la comida chatarra que quisiera y se quedaba despierto viendo hentai hasta las 4 a.m. y sacaba las notas más altas? Es el extraño efecto contraproducente...  
—OK, ahora si entiendo. ¿Entonces podrías explicarte de una vez?  
—Si me preguntas qué es Ryou, te lo dejaré bien claro: Ryou es Bambi.  
—¿El pequeño ciervo?  
—Sí, Bambi. Pero no lo entenderás hasta que lo conoscas...

* * *

Siento que haya sido tan corto.

Kise y Sakurai se llevarán bien, lo prometo.

Ahora tengo sueño y mucho que estudiar ;_;


	3. El príncipe y el hongo

El sábado por la noche Sakurai se llevó algo de ropa, su portátil, y hasta su gato. Era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en casa de alguien. Esperaba no ser una molestia. Así que desde el momento en que llegó ayudaba en todo. Muchas veces la madre de Aomine le decía que no hacía falta.

—¿Has limpiado tú?  
—T-tal vez...—dijo nervioso. Le había dicho veinte veces que no hacía falta, pero Sakurai seguía haciéndolo. Si algo había aprendido de las películas de Ghibli era que cuando ayudas le agradas a la gente.  
—Tú eres el invitado, Ryou-chan  
—L-lo siento...

La madre de Aomine tenía la costumbre de añadir el sufijo '-chan' a los nombres. Llamaba Momoi 'Satsu-chan' y a Daiki 'Dai-chan' (si está de mal humor lo llama Daiki). Así que de ahí era que Momoi también llamara a Daiki de esa forma.

—¿Y tú Daiki, no piensas ayudar?  
—Ya lavé los platos ayer.  
—¿Ves, Ryou-chan como este hijo mío me trae estos disgustos?.—dijo suspirando.—Y gracias por prepararle la cena cuando no estoy en casa, Satsu-chan me lo contó.  
—N-no es ningún problema.  
—Qué vergüenza , si es que Dai-chan apenas sabe freír un huevo...  
—¡Oye, mamá estoy aquí delante tuyo!  
—Ya lo sé.  
—¿Entonces porqué sigues hablando así de mí?, además ya te dije que no me llames Dai-chan, que ya no tengo 5 años, joder...  
—¿Ves?, es lo que te dijo, Ryou-han, este chico me trae disgustos, encima esa boca tan sucia que tiene, cómo responde a su madre así. Enséñale a cocinar algo estos días que estás aquí, sería un gran favor.—y luego dirigiéndose a Aomine.—Y a tí ya te vale, por lo menos intenta aprender algo. Y demás cómo no te voy a seguir llamando Dai-chan, si todavía eres mi niño.  
—TENGO 17 AÑOS  
—Pues cuando cumplas 18 serás Daiki, porque viéndote a saber cuándo vas a madurar.

Sakurai se tapó la boca para contener la risa. Ver al increíble as de Touou, ex-miembro de la KnS discutiendo con su madre no tiene precio.

Subieron a la habitación de Aomine, donde al lado de la cama había un futón. Sakurai dejó su mochila a un lado, apoyada en la pared. Sacó al gato de su pequeña jaula, y la madre de Aomine le puso en la cocina un cuenco con agua otro con comida. Al cabo de unos minutos se acercó a su habitación para avisar que iba a irse ya a dormir.

—No se queden despiertos, y no hagan ruido.—les advirtió antes de irse.

Después tuvieron un problemilla para decidir quién dormía dónde. Aomine insistía dormir en el futón, pero Sakurai tampoco quería que estuviera en el suelo.

—Me da igual.  
—Pero esta es tu cama.  
—Esta es mi casa así que échate en la puñetera cama.

Sakurai no protestó más y se echó. Aún así no conseguía cerrar los ojos por mucho tiempo. Daba vuelta en la cama inquieto.

—Oye, Ryou, ¡quédate quieto de una vez!  
—L-lo siento...

Aomine se volteó.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no puedes dormir?  
—Es que se siente extraño estar en otra casa...pero me siento más aliviado que en en la mía propia. Lo siento, es una tontería. No debería estar aquí...  
—Tienes miedo estando allí, ¿qué más ibas a hacer?  
—Pero, creo que es una tontería seguir asustado, él ya se fue y sólo me golpeó...  
—¿Sólo?.—dijo incorporándose.—Si tienes el ojo morado, el brazo con quemaduras-  
—Son pequeñas...  
—¿Aún te duele?  
—Sí, las del abdomen...dijo levantándose un poco la camiseta. Aomine se acercó. Sakurai intentó bajarse la camiseta, pero el otro se lo impidió.  
—¿Qué pasa?, sólo voy a ver...  
Sakurai sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Aomine rozaron sus hematomas. Se bajó la camiseta rápidamente.  
—No me mires así, no pienses que siento pena por tí. No soy de ese tipo.  
—Gracias.

Un aroma agradable llegó hasta él. Se cubrió por completo con las sábanas. Olía bien. También escuchaba un 'tic, tac' continuo. No recordaba tener un reloj en su cuarto, o por lo menos no recordaba tener uno analógico. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Había olvidado por unos momentos que estaba en casa de Aomine. Aunque ya llevaba un día allí, parecía algo irreal, nunca imaginó que alguna vez dormiría en casa de otra persona (y ya que estamos, menos imaginaba que alguna vez tendría un amigo).  
Así que ese era el olor de Aomine, sus sábanas. Se detuvo un momento, casi sonaba como si fuera un acosador. Tenía hambre, así que bajó de inmediato a la cocina.  
Allí todos ya estaban despiertos. El padre de Aomine al parecer seguía durmiendo y su madre, por el contrario se había levantado temprano. De hecho había ido a comprar a la panadería y de paso trajo pretzels.

—Ryou-chan, buenos días.

Sakurai respondió 'buenos días' también. Aomine estaba de espaldas a él.

—Daiki ¿qué crees que haces?, ¡eso no es para tí solo!—le regañó.  
—¿El qué?—preguntó Sakurai asomándose. Vio los pretzels.  
—¡¿Q-qué haces Daiki?!—protestó Sakurai olvidándo por completo su timidez.  
—Tengo hambre.—repuso.  
—Daiki, suelta eso ahora mismo.—dijo la madre.

Aomine por el contrario sostuvo la bandeja en lo alto mirando divertido cómo Sakurai intentaba alcanzarla. 17 centímetros de diferencia seguía siendo bastante.  
—Ya, está bien...—dijo dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa. Por la mirada que le lanzó su madre.

Sakurai se sentó molesto y se sirvió un poco.

—Me voy a trabajar. Cocínense algo, no llegen tarde a clase, y sobretodo no peleen, ¿entendiste, Daiki?—dijo señalándolo.  
—Sí, señora—dijo haciendo un saludo militar.  
—No te hagas payaso.—dijo antes de irse.

Se oyó la puerta principal cerrarse.

—¿Todavía sigues enfadado?

—Tch, no es para tanto.

—Quédate con el resto.  
Sakurai se sirvió el resto de los pretzels. Pero a diferencia de Aomine su estómago tenía un límite, así que Aomine se comió los últimos. Hace unos meses Sakurai habría dicho 'Lo siento', disculpándose por haberse enfadado. Pero no lo hizo. Eso estaba bien.

—Senpai~  
—¡Kise si te acercas a menos de un metro de mi te juro que vas a correr hasta que vomites!  
—No seas tan frío conmigo~

De todas maneras se puso a correr junto a los demás. Kasamatsu permaneció sentado en el banco. Se hizo un esguince en la pierna y la tenía enyesada. Iba a todas partes con las muletas, y Kise le llevaba los libros.  
Le preocupaba Kise. No se veía de buen humor.

—¡Kise!—se oyó una voz  
—¡¿Qué ocurre?!—preguntó otro.

Se conglomeraron todos los del equipo, y Kasamatsu no podía ver qué pasaba. El entrenador se acercó, ordenándoles a los demás que siguieran corriendo. Kise se puso de pie con dificultad, pero podía caminar bien.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kise?—preguntó preocupado.  
—Estoy mareado.—dijo y se echó con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Kasamatsu.  
—¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!  
—El entrenador dijo que tenía que estar echado.  
—¡Pero no sobre mí!  
—Qué más da...además tus piernas están bien como almohada.

Kasamatsu se rindió. No podía levantarse después de todo.

—¿Te molesto, senpai?  
—No. Al menos ya no siento los muslos fríos.  
—Qué bien.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. El resto dejó de correr y empezó con el calentamiento.

—¿Desayunaste?  
—No...no tenía ganas.  
—¿Ni siquiera has comido en el recreo?  
—¿No estarás haciendo alguna estúpida dieta?  
—No.  
—¿Y ahora que ha pasado?  
—Nada.  
—No me digas nada, cuando tienes cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.  
—¿Sabes senpai? me alegro de tenerte, al menos te das cuenta de lo que siento, no como cierto idiota...  
—Kise, eres como un libro abierto.—dijo con sinceridad.—¿Te has peleado con Aomine?  
—No.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Estoy celoso.  
—¿Es el chico que trajo el otro día?  
— Sí. No me gustó como hablaba con Aominecchi...—y luego lo miró haciendo un puchero.—Y tú también parecías bastante contento con él...¿no me irás a engañar con él?, ¿no, senpai?  
—No digas tonterías.—dijo nervioso por el último comentario.— Y no tienes de que por Aomine. Era un chico de aspecto normal. No es tan atractivo como tú.—dijo, y luego le lanzó una mirada amenazadora para que no dijera nada acerca de lo último.

—Ya lo sé, pero Aominecchi parece tenerle bastante cariño.

— Tú intentas besarme todas la mañanas, me tocas las pelotas con tus mensajitos cariñosos, y no sientes nada por mí, idiota. Además, tú conoces a Aomine mejor, estuviste con él en Teiko...tendrías que estar celoso de Kuroko en todo caso.  
—Sí, estuve mucho tiempo celoso de Kurokocchi. Pero ahora él sale con Kagamicchi.  
—¿Y?  
—Y ese chico...no sé, me pone nervioso pensar que tenga tantas confianzas con él.  
—Ya te he dicho que tú estabas con él desde Teiko, ¿cuál es tu puñetero problema?  
—Que...—tomó aire un momento.—Que Aominecchi sólo llama a tres personas por su nombre: Kurokocchi, Momocchi, y también...a ese chico.  
—¿Y te preocupaba que a tí no?, has empezado a salir con él desde hace una semana o así. Esas cosas requieren su tiempo.  
—Pero yo lo quiero. Lo quiero él sólo para mí, soy egoísta, no quiero compartirlo. Incluso si él no es una amenaza tengo miedo de que vea aspectos de Aominecchi que yo no conozco...  
—Es normal pensar así. Estás enamorado. Todos piensan así. Pero entre lo que piensas y lo que haces hay una gran diferencia.  
Sonó el silbato. Estaba dividiendo el quipo en dos para un partido de práctica.  
—¿Entonces?  
— Aunque desees tenerlo sólo para tí, no puedes quitarle su libertad. Él tiene derecho a tener sus propios amigos. Y seguramente él se siente de la misma forma...  
—En eso tienes razón, pero creo que soy algo infantil...no quiero seguir siendo así.  
—Pero es tu forma de ser. Si él te ama así no tienes porqué cambiar. Sólo no hagas tonterías.—dijo. Empezó acariciar inconscientemente su cabello dorado. Kise se movió, un poco para cambiar de lado, porque se estaba cansando. Kasamatsu dejó su cabello.  
—Senpai, no pares...  
—No molestes, lo hice sin darme cuenta.  
—Estaba gusto~  
—Está bien pesado.—y continuó.

Miró su móvil. Dentro de unos minutos acabaría la práctica.

—Senpai.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Qué crees que es más importante, la amistad o el amor?  
—La amistad.  
—No has dudado ni un segundo...  
— El amor al principio está lleno de pasión, luego esa etapa pasa y a medida que ambas personas se conocen se convierte en una relación madura. Por eso no muchas parejas duran tanto tiempo. Cuando tienes un buen amigo siempre estará a tu lado en lo bueno y en lo malo, y aunque te abandone el amor tendrás aún la amistad.  
—No lo había pensado de esa forma...siempre creí que el amor era mejor.  
—Esa es sólo mi opinión. Puede que esté equivocado.  
—Me siento mejor después de hablar contigo, senpai.  
—Para eso están los amigos. Para ayudar. No te interpongas en su amistad, porque sino Aomine nunca te lo perdonará.  
—Creo que tienes razón.—dijo levantándose.—Si Aominecchi me prohibiera hablar contigo yo tampoco se lo perdonaría.  
Cogió las cosas de Kasamatsu y le ayudó a levantarse.  
—Te acompaño a casa.  
—Sí, pero antes tienes que comer algo.  
—Pero no traje dinero.  
—Yo te invito.  
—Gracias, senpai~  
—Después de todo me has ayudado bastante. No me abraces o te doy con la muleta.

Sonó el timbre. El recreo terminaba. Aomine estaba como de costumbre en la azotea acompañado de Sakurai.

—¿No vendrás a clase, Daiki-san?  
—No. Es lunes, ya es un asco de día.

Sakurai fue entonces a su clase. Sabía que no había forma de convencerlo. Las clases ciertamente fueron aburridas. Sakurai se ponía dibujar sobre su cuaderno y borraba, y volvía dibujar, y la clase parecía eterna.  
Cuando terminó Literatura, llegó a clase el tutor para avisarles que el profesor de la última hora estaba enfermo. Lo cual significaba que ya podía irse a casa.  
Buscó a Aomine para avisarle.

—Menos mal, así podré pasarme por Shutoku.  
—¿Shutoku?  
—Sí, tengo que hablar con Midorima.  
—Creía que no te llevabas demasiado bien con él.  
—Es un tipo raro, pero hay algo que necesito que me de.

Ya había terminado la clase de Biología. Se sentían algo soñolientos porque durante toda la hora habían visto un aburrido documental sobre delfines. Y sinceramente en lo único que pesaba todo el mundo era en irse a casa.  
Cuando salieron del aula fue una sorpresa ver allí a Aomine y a Sakurai.

—Aomine imaginaba que te saltabas las clases, pero esto es demasiado.  
—¡No lo puedo creer!, ¿Tú también, Ri-chan?, creí que esa personalidad arrogante durante los partidos era lo único que se te había pegado de Aomine...  
—N-no es lo que parece. El profesor de la última hora faltó.

Midorima sacó una revista y se la dio a Aomine rápida y sigilosamente.

—¿Qué es eso?

Aomine se lo mostró a Sakurai. Era la edición limitada de un especial de Mai-chan que Aomine no pudo conseguir. Se había agotado muy rápido.

—Pero, Midorima-san, ¿porqué...?  
—Era mi lucky item.—dijo avergonzado.  
—Yo mismo lo acompañé a comprarlo porque le daba vergüenza y porque se supone que si no compra él mismo no tendría el mismo efecto.—dijo Takao.

Entonces se fijó en el brazo de Sakurai.

—Ri-chan, ¿qué te pasó?  
—Eh...bueno...un accidente...  
—¿Es que no confía en mí, Ri-chan?, ¿quieres que Shin-chan y Aho-chan se vayan?  
—¡¿A quién te crees que estás llamando 'Aho-chan'?!—protestó Aomine.  
—N-no hace falta...  
—No seas idiota, no hace falta contar nada, métete en tus asuntos.—le respondió Aomine.  
—¡¿Ehhh?!, ¡¿se lo cuentas al enemigo y no confía en los de tu propio bando?!, ¡¿a tus amigos?!, no puedo creer que nos traicionaras, cuando se entere Momo-chan...  
—¿A-amigos?  
—¿Pués qué mas vamos a ser?  
—Te advierto que este chico es un desastre social.—dijo Aomine.  
—Mira quién habla...  
Si eran sus 'amigos' entonces podría contarlo. Se ahorró los detalles de quiénes eran sus padres, y se centró en cómo lo conoció y lo qué pasó la semana anterior.  
—¡No lo puedo creer, ese tipo está loco!, ¡loco!  
—No des voces Takao.—lo regañó el profesor que estaba saliendo del aula.—Y no se queden en medio del pasillo.  
—Sensei, ahora estamos con algo importante. Un loco atacó a mi amigo.—dijo señalando a Sakurai.  
—Tú no eres de esta escuela—dijo al mirar su uniforme.—¿Qué haces aquí?, si estás faltando a clases tendré que avisar a Touou.  
—Se canceló la última clase.—dijo Aomine.  
—Ya te dije no digas esas cosas a la ligera, Bakao.  
—Lo siento, Shin-chan se me olvidó que te molestaba.  
—¿El qué?—preguntó Aomine.  
—Shin-chan quiere ser psiquiatra y le molesta que la gente use términos como 'esquizofrenia', 'psicopatía', etc sin saber de lo están hablando...  
—No sabía que querías ser psicólogo, creí que querías ser médico...  
—Psiquiatra, no psicólogo. Y además la psiquiatría es una rama de la medicina.  
—Psiquiatra, psicólogo ¿qué más da?  
—¡¿Qué más?!, ¡no da igual!, ¡hay diferencias muy claras!  
—Los dos atienden a gente loca, ¿no?  
—¡Grandísimo error!, para que lo entiendas, lo diré de la forma vulgar: los psicólogos atienden a gente normal como tú y como yo, que tienen a veces sus días malos y estrés en los estudios o el trabajo. Los psiquiatras se encaran de la gente mentalmente desequilibrada. En realidad no es del todo así, pero no hay otra forma de explicárselo a la gente vulgar...  
Aomine bostezó con la mirada perdida en el ventanal del pasillo. Realmente no le interesaba demasiado el tema.  
—¡Oye al menos escucha si quieres saber!  
—De todas maneras teniendo unos ideales de justicia tan estrictos no es de extrañarse que con el paso de los años tratando con todo tipo de delincuentes juveniles lo estresara de esa forma...es uno de individuos que ven el mundo en blanco y negro.  
—No creo que sea para, si sólo tiene hablar un rato con ellos y ya, ¿No? ¿Tú que opinas, profe?  
—No sé, pero día tras día dando clase cansa mucho.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, sobretodo cuando os ponéis a hablar, no quiero ni imaginarme como sería tratar con chicos que además son delincuentes...  
—Pero nosotros no somos así, ¿verdad?  
—Pues claro que sí, sobre todo tú que no te callas ni un momento. Y no sólo en mi clase. Ya hemos hablado de eso en la junta de evaluación.  
—Qué malo eres~  
—Oye, Ryou, no pienso estar ni un minuto más aquí. Tengo hambre. Vamos al Mac o al Burger, me da igual donde sea, quiero comer...  
—Yo también quiero ir~  
—Olvídalo.—luego se dirigió a Sakurai.—Vámonos, Ryou.  
—Tch, sólo lo haces para tener una cita a solas con Ri-chan.  
—¿Qué dices, idiota?  
—O al menos eso es lo que pensará Kise si se lo digo...a menos que nos invites...  
—No me jodas, no me voy gastar todo en-  
—"¡Aominecchi, ¿así que me estaba engañando con ese niñato?!, ¡te odio, te odio y te superodio!"—dijo imitando la voz de Kise.  
—¡Oye, Kise no es así!. Está bien, pero ya no me toque las pelotas.

Los martes también eran un asco de día. Siendo lunes el día anterior, y quedando otros tres por delante parecía que la semana no iba a terminar. Al menos el miércoles era 'mitad' de de la semana y el jueves el 'penúltimo' día. Pero el martes era casi como una extensión del lunes, aún sentías que la semana recién había empezado y que quedaba mucho por delante. Sakurai Ryou también sentía lo mismo. Bueno, él y los otros cientos de estudiantes ya sea que miraran melancólicos por la ventana de la clase, o revisaran el móvil, o leyeran un manga a escondidas, todos tenían la misma sensación.  
Sonó el timbre. Aunque habían acabado las clases algunos tenían que limpiar el aula o estaban en algún club. Ese día a Sakurai le tocaba limpiar. Pero al parecer sus compañeros del grupo de limpieza se escaparon antes para ir al karaoke. No le molestó, de hecho necesitaba estar sólo un rato y limpiar le ayudaba a distraerse.  
—Ri-chan.  
—Momoi-san, ¿qué haces aquí? Hoy no tenemos práctica...  
—Sólo vine a hablar contigo. Y está bien si me llamas por mi nombre.  
—Lo siento.  
—¿Estás bien en casa de Dai-chan?  
—Sí.  
—¿Ya te ha empezado molestar con lo de que quitarte las galletas del desayuno?  
—Los pretzels en todo caso.  
—No tiene remedio.—dijo sonriendo.  
—Pero no me había divertido así en mucho tiempo. Y su madre también es amable conmigo. Su padre también, aunque no lo veo muy mucho.  
—Por cierto, ¿puedo ayudarte a limpiar?  
—Sí.  
—¿Y eso?—dijo señalando el dibujo que estaba haciendo sobre la pizarra. Se alejó para verlo mejor—Es un paisaje muy bonito...  
—Sí...  
—Aunque es una pena que esté hecho con un sólo color.  
—No, ahora pintaré por encima.—dijo e hizo trazos con tizas de otros colores, definiendo poco a poco el paisaje. Primero el césped con las zonas de luz en amarillo.  
—¿Y ha ido Kise allí?, a casa de Dai-chan quiero decir...  
—No, por ahora no lo he visto.  
—Me alegro, porque no sería nada agradable tener a dos adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas metiéndose lengua...  
Sakurai tampoco había olvidado lo del sábado. La imagen se había grabado en su retina.  
—Tendría que haberme sorprendido, cuando Kise hizo eso, pero no fue así. En el fondo, sabía que Kise tiene una naturaleza un poco infantil y caprichosa, pero no había demostrado su lado negativo hasta ahora. Aunque supongo que tú, que no lo conoces no tendrás muy buena impresión de él...  
Sakurai continuó aplicando amarillo a los árboles y también verde luego verde, y azul para el cielo.  
—El amarillo es el color de Kise. Y el azul de Dai-chan. Y el verde de Midorin...es curioso cómo cada uno tiene asignado un color.  
—Supongo que también es parecido a su personalidad. ¿Qué color crees que soy yo?  
—Rosa.  
—¿R-rosa?  
—No pongas esa cara, Ri-chan, no me hagas pensar que eres uno de esos tipos que piensan que el rosa es de chicas y el azul de chicos...  
—Lo siento, pero ya tengo el concepto muy interiorizado...supongo que una de esas cosas que 'son culpa de la sociedad'.  
—Sí.  
—¿Porqué rosa?  
—Por tu apellido. Pienso en flores de cerezo. Deberías sentirte orgulloso, son uno de los símbolos de Japón.  
—Sí, supongo...  
—¿Sabes?, después de lo de Teiko...cuando pensaba en los colores de todos, los veía más oscuros...y antes eran tan intensos  
—Saturados.  
—¿Eh?  
—Quieres decir que tenían más saturación. Es la pureza de un color.  
—Sí, algo así...pero luego ocurrió aquello.  
—Creo que es verdad que las personas son como los colores. Pero no creo que cada persona tenga un color específico.—su mirada se ensombreció.—Todos están manchados de otros colores,el amarillo de los celos, el verde de la ambición, el rojo de la malicia...cada uno en mayor o menor medida, dependiendo de cada persona, y se mezclan se entre ellos convirtiéndose en colores sucios...Kise-san, y Daiki-san...y yo, yo también soy un color sucio...  
Se apartaron para verlo de lejos. Había quedado bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que pintar sobre la pizarra era difícil y al trazar por encima de otros trazos, los primeros se borran. Se quedaron mirando la pizarra.  
—¿Alguna vez...le has hecho daño a alguien?  
—Sí.  
—¿A quién?  
—A muchas personas...porque ellos siempre me molestaban, y estaba cansado de lo mismo día tras...incluso hubo un compañero de clase...—Sakurai suspiró.—Lo siento...¿podemos cambiar de tema?  
Momoi limpió la pizarra con un trapo húmedo, y Sakurai sacudió por la ventana los borradores para quitarles el polvo de tiza.

Cuando llegó a casa de Aomine oyó unas voces de la cocina. Se asomó un poco. Allí estaban Kise, Aomine y su madre. Sakurai sintió que el corazón le latía a mil. Intentó pasar rápidamente, pero lo vieron y le dijeron que viniera también con ellos.  
—Así que te estás quedando unos días aquí...Sakurai-san.—dijo Kise sonriendo. Había decidido que intentaría llevarse bien con Sakurai. Pero su sonrisa produjo el efecto contrario en Sakurai, quien la veía de forma macabra y empezó a temblar.  
—Sí, y realmente me alegro de que se esté aquí Ryou-chan. Es buen chico, ayuda en todo y es poco decir que cocina de muerte...  
Luego la madre de Aomine se fue. Había quedado con unas amigas del trabajo. Aomine por su parte iba a encontrar con Imayoshi, Susa y Wakamatsu, para ponerse al día saber cómo iban en la universidad.  
—Yo también quiero ir...—dijo Sakurai.  
—Quiero que Kise te conozca.  
—Pero yo no sé cómo...  
Tomó un respiró. No tenía que poner a Sakurai más nervioso de lo que estaba.—Oye, ya sé que eres un desastre para esto, pero si no te cae bien Kise o viceversa no te preocupes, él no se acercará más a tí ni te dejaré a solas con él, así de simple. Pero al menos inténtalo, joder.—dijo. Le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió un poco. Sakurai se sintió mejor. Al menos en ese momento. Pero entonces recordó, Kise aún estaba allí. Y tenía la impresión que el novio de Aomine lo detestaba. Sacó su móvil y escribió un mensaje rápidamente.  
—Sakurai-san~ —lo llamó Kise.  
—¿Q-qué ocurre?  
—Esta es la película que vamos a ver.—¿Película?  
—Sip. Se llama 'Frozen', todavía no la he visto. Aominecchi y su madre me dijeron que cocinas delicioso, así que ¿porqué no horneas unas galletas para ver la película?  
Sakurai estaba desconcertado. Pero tuvo valor suficiente para articular unas palabras.  
—L-lo siento tendremos que esperar un rato para cuando se hagan.  
—No importa.  
Sakurai se puso manos a la obra. Por suerte tenía los ingredientes necesarios. Y mientras cocinaba Kise le hablaba, era bastante entretenido. Descubrieron que a los dos les encantaban las películas de Gibli. Y a Kise además, le gustaban las de Disney, aunque Sakurai sólo había visto una o dos.  
—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?  
—Mis padres no tenían tiempo para eso cuando era pequeño. Y más adelante yo estaba muy centrado en los estudios, llegaba a casa agotado mentalmente y me apegaba a mi rutina de pasar horas en internet haciendo todo y nada...  
—Pues eso se tiene que arreglar. La próxima vez traeré el resto y haremos una maraton de películas Disney.—le dijo sonriendo.  
—Suena bien.—le dijo correspondiendo a su sonrisa.  
Sakurai se aseguró de hacer bastantes galletas, y también preparó té helado. Para cuando terminó ya habían hablado de sus pókemon favoritos, y de algún anime que Kise había visto en la tele. No era otaku, pero de pequeño había visto series como Pokémon y Digimón. Tenía un álbum de stickers que una vez creyó perderlo.  
—Incluso llamé a senpai a las 2 de la madrugada sólo para pedirle que me ayudara a buscarlo. Pero me colgó...

—¡Dai-chan, ¿acaso dejaste a Ri-chan a solas con Kise?!  
—¿Qué problema hay?  
—Sabes que a Kise no le cae bien Sakurai...  
—Oye, él ya me dijo que se iba a portar bien con Ryou.  
—¿Entonces porqué me ha enviado un mensaje en el que dice que tal vez no vuelva mañana vivo? —dijo. Había visto un mensaje que Sakurai le había enviado al grupo de whatssap 'anti-kns+kagami'. En realidad decía "Chicos, si no vuelvo mañana vivo, por favor díganle a Daiki-san que lo amo".  
—Déjame ver.—dijo asomándose a ver el mensaje.  
—¡No!—dijo ella apartándo el móvil rápidamente.  
—Sólo está un poco asustado. Estamos hablando de alguien que durante 17 de su vida ha interactuado la mayor parte del tiempo con gente de internet y personajes ficticios...y además...—de repente se detuvo.—¿Qué demonios es ese grupo 'anti-kns+kagami'?  
—Es el grupo que formamos Ri-chan, Kazu-chan y yo.  
—¿Y porqué demonios lo creaste?  
—Lo creamos.  
—Lo que sea, pero no metas a Ryou en estupideces.  
—Él se unió por voluntad propia. De hecho es un co-fundador.  
—¿De qué hablas?, ¿Se puede saber qué pasó?  
—¡Imayoshi-senpai!, ¡Susa-senpai!—Momoi corrió a saldarlo. Él, Susa y Wakamatsu estaban esperándolos en un restaurante de comida tradicional.  
—¿Porqué se tardaron?  
—No, queremos discusiones ahora, Wakatsu-kun.—dijo Imayoshi.—Pero, ¿Dónde está Sakurai-kun?  
—No ha podido venir...  
—Tú no lo dejaste.—replicó Momoi.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Quiere que conozca a su novio.  
—¿Novio?, Aomine no lo puedo creer, creí que eras un amante de los pechos grandes...—dijo Susa.  
—Disculpen...¿Qué van a pedir?—preguntó el camarero.  
—Pidan lo que quieran. Yo pago.—dijo Imayoshi.  
—De eso ni hablar. Nosotros pagamos, ya tienes bastante con la universidad, senpai.—dijo Wakamatsu.  
Por una vez Aomine estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando llegó a casa, nadie estaba despierto. Su madre se había ido a dormir temprano, y tampoco veía a Kise ni a Sakurai. Cuando encendió la luz de su habitación por unos segundos se quedó en shock. Sakurai y Kise estaban durmiendo juntos, en su cama. Y por las migas en las sábanas, y los platos y vasos en la mesita supo que había disfrutado las película. Estaba cansado, sino los habría sacado a patadas de su cama, a los dos. Extendió el futón sobre el suelo y se quedó dormido en un momento.

* * *

¿Qué opinan?, ¿Está OOC?, ¿Algún error ortográfico? Ya sé que este cap es un poco raro, sobretodo la parte final, pero en el próximo verán mejor cómo interactúan Sakurai y Kise.

Hasta este cap tenía escrito y están subidos también en Amor Yaoi, así que el cap 4 tardará un poco más.


End file.
